Tembok Masa Depan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kirana menulis dan Lars melukis di tembok yang sama. Namun mereka tidak kompak. Semua rusak. / AU /


**Tembok Masa Depan  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Netherlands/Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance/Poetry. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. slight surrealism.

_(Kirana menulis dan Lars melukis di tembok yang sama. Namun mereka tidak kompak. Semua rusak.)_

* * *

><p>Huruf dan huruf mulai memenuhi sisi kiri tembok. Dasar putih sudah tertimpa hitam. A bergabung dengan k-u, dan sederet teman-temannya yang lain. Berkoloni, berpisah-pisah menjadi suku, bercampur dengan kubu-kubu lain menjadi sebuah peleton. Peleton kata-kata. Bergabung di bahwa sistem kalimat. Tersusun atas bait, dan paragraf di bagian bawahnya. Bait lagi, paragraf lagi.<p>

Kirana sesekali mundur memperhatikan hasil kerjanya. Baik. Dirasanya cukup menarik. Narsis sedikit untuk menghargai kerja keras sendiri bolehlah.

Dia maju lagi. Terus menggoreskan ujung spidol yang dimodifikasi agar tulisannya menarik seperti kaligrafi. Dia menuliskan apapun yang dia kehendaki.

Lars menggabungkan kuas dan cat semprot dan sesekali spidol untuk sisi kanan tembok. Elemen dan elemen bersatu. Bergabung menjadi bentuk abstrak, sebagiannya. Sebagian lagi adalah pemandangan yang disulap dengan teknik otodidaknya. Dia dapat membaui aroma artistik dari model lukisannya. Aliran modern dan konvensional dia buat saling menabrak dalam campuran warna.

Lars memicingkan mata. Mencari celah terkecil dari sebuah detil. Kadang disemprotkannya cat, kadang digoreskannya spidol.

Kadang dia mundur. Memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana sinar matahari yang terus membarat menyinari muralnya. Apakah jadi tambah berseni? Lumayan. Lars berharap lampu jalanan akan memberi efek lain nantinya.

Mereka puas dengan seni. Mereka bangga berkarya. Mereka senang terlihat dunia—agar mereka terkenang sebagai pemberi asa dan pemupuk cita.

Ketika Kirana sampai pada bait terakhir dan Lars hampir selesai dengan sentuhan pemanisnya, mereka berpandangan. Baru sekali. Sekali sejak mereka mulai berjuang.

Alis Kirana bergerak naik dan bibir Lars merapat.

"Oh."

"... Hn."

"Jadi ..." Kirana mengangkat spidolnya dari permukaan tembok. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Lars, "Terima kasih telah sama-sama berjuang."

Lars menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bibirnya sedikit menunjukkan perubahan. Naik sedikit. Melengkung seperti sabit yang sedang puas merajai angkasa. Tampaknya itu cerminan, cerminan hatinya yang puas karena seluruh warna yang dia mau telah tertuang di tembok.

Kirana membubuhkan titik pada puisi terakhirnya dan Lars memberikan warna hijau untuk celah paling bawah.

Tembok itu bernama Masa Depan.

Lalu mereka sama-sama mundur. Bersamaan, begitu jauh ke belakang. Memandang lagi apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Kening Kirana berkedut dan Lars berdecak kesal.

Tembok itu aneh. Timpang. Tak seragam. Konyol. Tak berseni, lucu karena tak ada komposisi yang berimbang antara sisi kiri dan kanan. Yang kiri penuh tulisan, yang kanan sibuk memamerkan warna-warna. Padahal, ini tembok yang dilihat para warga kota. Sama sekali tidak ada batas di antara keduanya, membuatnya seolah bercampur jadi satu dengan cara yang ceroboh. Yang kiri hanya hitam-putih, yang kanan warna-warni, benar-benar tidak kompak. Menggelikan.

Kirana menggeleng ketika berpandangan dengan Lars. Lars juga tampak tak senang.

Mereka sepakat untuk membuang muka secara bersamaan.

Dan pulang.

* * *

><p>Kirana bertemu huruf S dan Z ketika dia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.<p>

Huruf S menertawakannya, "Kau, sih. Tidak melihat sekeliling."

"Coba saja kalian bekerja sama," Z mencibir.

U datang, "Kalian saling acuh-tak-acuh."

Kirana membantah, "Dia pelukis, aku penulis—mana bisa kami bersatu!"

"Aku berkaki dua," M ikut bergabung, melayang di dekat A. "Tapi aku dan A bisa bergabung menjadi kata paling universal di seluruh dunia. Kata yang paling awal diucapkan oleh kebanyakan bayi, di manapun mereka berada."

Kirana menghadap tembok. Dia memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu memandang pada kawan-kawannya lagi. "Jadi ... aku harus apa? Tembok itu jadi jelek. Apa kusuruh dia memakai tembok lain saja?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab S enteng.

"Karena?"

Mereka semua diam.

* * *

><p>Lars menemui sketsa Elang ketika dia sampai di meja belajarnya. "Kau konyol," begitu kata Elang tanap tedeng aling-aling. Tak peduli Lars yang datang dengan lelah.<p>

"Jadinya jelek, 'kan?" ucap Kubus retoris. Dia datang dari balik pintu, lalu bentuk Petir menyusulnya.

"Seharusnya kalian melakukan semuanya berdua," Petir berdecak dan menggeleng.

Lars memandang Petir. "Konyol. Kami berbeda. Kami mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah sama. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Besok akan kuminta dia pindah dan kututupi tulisan dia dengan lukisan tambahanku."

"Tidak bisa," tanggap Elang tegas sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia terbang dan bertengger di atas lampu meja. Warna hitam-putihnya yang pudar dan telah menua kontras dengan cahaya lampu yang putih susu dan cemerlang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—sesuai takdir—kalian berada di Masa Depan yang sama."

Lars tertegun.

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Kirana mengumpulkan semua huruf dan kemudian menyusun sebuah puisi di udara. Puisi orang jatuh hati.<p>

Di atas meja belajarnya, Lars memanggil seluruh sketsa dan menyatukan mereka semua menjadi sebuah bentuk baru—di mana mereka semua berjejalan membentuknya. Bentuk hati.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, mereka datang bersamaan. Lars tersenyum pada Kirana dan Kirana terkekeh karenanya. Di tangan mereka sama-sama ada sebuah ember dengan cat putih dan kuas besar.<p>

"Siap?" tanya Kirana. Dia menelengkan kepalanya.

Lars mengangguk.

Dan mereka menyiramkan isi ember itu ke tembok, lalu meratakannya dengan kuas. Sesekali Kirana dengan isengnya mencoretkan kuas ke wajah Lars, Lars akan berpura-pura kesal dan menarik Kirana ke dekat wajahnya. Dengan jari yang penuh cat putih, dia mencolek hidung Kirana. Kirana tertawa dan Lars hanya menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum.

Tembok itu kini suci dan mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kirana tertunduk memegangi lututnya dan Lars mengelap keningnya. Mereka berkeringat. Siang makin terik, tenggorokan mereka kering. Tetapi mereka melupakan minum dan memilih untuk menyelamkan diri di mata satu sama lain. Berpandangan seperti lupa matahari karena di depan mereka ada bintang yang lebih berseri.

"Sekarang?" Kirana memastikan.

"Ya."

Ember disingkirkan dan kuas besar dibuang. Sekarang kuas kecil datang, sekumpulan cat hadir, dan spidol untuk Kirana pun sudah dipegang olehnya.

Lars menggambar petak-petak puzel raksasa beserta sebuah gambar simbolik di dalamnya. Kirana menambahkan kalimat singkat sebagai pelengkap gambar tersebut. _Elangkan matamu, maka kau akan melihat dunia yang berbeda _ untuk sebuah gambar elang artistik. _Kau; mutiara—sama_ untuk sebuah gambar kerang dan mutiara berkilat di dalamnya. _Kita, dunia, satu bersatu_ untuk gambar bola bumi yang sedang tersenyum dan berhias bunga di puncaknya. _Kita dan hati; lupa dunia_ untuk gambar bola bumi yang dipangku oleh sebuah bentuk hati raksasa. Dan berbagai jenis simbol yang disertai puisi singkat lainnya.

Mereka lupa perputaran waktu. Purnama sudah di puncak langit ketika mereka menghabisi seluruh tembok itu dengan tenaga seni mereka.

Ketika mereka mundur—seluruh cat dan spidol kelima telah habis—dan memandang semuanya dari jauh, mereka puas.

Mereka bangga telah menghakimi tembok itu dengan bogem artistik mereka—membuat tembok itu lebam oleh warna cat dan huruf demi huruf berbekas seperti luka yang tak pernah hilang.

Mereka menabrak kustom, karena tak pernah ada yang melukiskan hal seperti ini di seluruh kota.

Tangan mereka yang penuh cat dan coreng pelbagai warna bergandengan saat mereka pulang.

"Sadar sesuatu, Lars?"

"Kita seharusnya bekerja sama dari awal karena Masa Depan kita adalah satu. Masa Depan kita sama."

"Aku agak menyesal kita baru melakukannya sekarang," Kirana menggoyangkan tangan mereka di udara.

"Itu tidak apa. Karena kita dari awal memang tidak tahu."

"Oh, yeah. Kurasa begitu. Tapi Lars, apakah kau setuju, jika aku tidak mulai menulis dan kau tidak melukis, terutama di tembok itu, kita tidak akan tahu bahwa akhirnya kita punya takdir yang satu?"

"... Setuju."

Kirana mengeratkan genggaman jari-jari mereka. "Terima kasih sudah memperjuangkan lukisanmu yang waktu itu. Walaupun akhirnya terhapus karena kecerobohan kita ... setidaknya perjuanganmu itulah yang mengantarkanmu padaku. Dan pada kesimpulan tentang kita berdua."

"Kau juga."

Dan bayangan tak bersinar purnama menelan mereka.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: someone has his advancement and i have to have, too. with the way of trying to 'break the logic' here as the main prompt. heee he :—)


End file.
